Field formations can include reservoirs holding one or more resources. To reach such reservoirs so that the resources can be extracted, one or more holes are drilled through the field formations. Various drilling techniques can be used when creating a wellbore in an exploration process.
One or more such techniques involve the use of rotary steerable tools. Rotary steerable tools are used to direct the path of wellbores when drilling for resources. One application in which rotary steerable tools are used is when an entity is drilling multiple wells in different directions from one location. Another application in which rotary steerable tools are used is when an entity is positioning a wellbore horizontally along the length of a reservoir to maximize the amount of resources collected.